


Typical

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Ellie had no words for him as she stared wide-eyed at the man she loved- the man that was about to get a whole hell of a lot more than he bargained for when he agreed to start trying for a baby.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Typical

**Author's Note:**

> 78\. “Well, it didn’t seem important at the time.”  
> 48\. “You promised you wouldn’t leave, dammit.”  
> 37\. “What did you break this time?”  
> 34\. “No way in hell.”
> 
> for the anon on tumblr

Ellie could feel the whine down to her very toes—not that she could see them, but trust her- it was there. Too bad the whine was necessary, Nick ‘claimed’ she couldn’t come to work today. Had said something like, “ _don’t work on your due date Ellie_ ,” and “ _you know it’s not a good idea, Ellie._ ”

Well bah-humbug. She was done with this nonsense of sitting on a yoga ball bouncing her life away wishing this baby would evict itself. She could at least bounce on a big ball behind a desk at work and maybe feel a _tiny_ bit useful.

Which was exactly what she finally used to persuade Nick to let her come in to work. They’d gotten a case, but it seemed open and shut—nothing major, a probable suicide out in a barn in nowheresville Frederick, Maryland.

She’d spent the day agonizing over old digital records, trying to find a shred of evidence that suggested the marine didn’t commit suicide—not that they didn’t believe the note, the cause of death, all that. No- she just had the luxury of time to double check. Ball was a-bouncing, her uterus was a-cramping, no biggie.

Just when Ellie thought she’d tied every loose end, crossed every T and dotted every I- she spotted it. A minor inconsistency, something an untrained, non-analyst might miss. Grabbing her phone of the desk she speed dialed Nick…nothing. Next McGee…nothing. _This was weird_ , Ellie began to worry as she tried Gibbs at last…nothing.

_Well, shit baby. Looks like mama’s saving the day_ , Ellie paused to look down at the whale of a midsection she’d developed. She could make it, _right?_

* * *

Two hours later, Ellie’d made it to the team just in time- fed them the critical intel and they narrowly escaped a firefight with the real murderer. The dread started to fill her though as Nick eyed her angrily from afar. Slowly stalking his way over, she felt the squeeze around her middle, _the anxiety rippling through her_ , she presumed.

Nick wasted no time as his firm hand on her upper arm guided her off to the side. The worry and ache in his tone not lost on her and effectively drowning out any bite in his voice “You promised you wouldn’t leave, dammit.”

Ellie immediately jumped on the defensive, even if she could sense he was just scared for her and their baby. “I couldn’t reach you guys! Who knows what could’ve happened if…”  
“Ellie we’ve been in worse situations. It is literally your due date, doesn’t that strike you as bigger than a small piece of intel?” Nick rebuked immediately.

She bit the urge to claim it was critical information as the fight deflated her, but not without a sharp piercing pain around her middle, “Well, it didn’t seem important at the time. I thought I had it under control,” her voice lowering at the end as she hung her head.

Nick released a sigh he’d clearly been holding in for quite a while. Wrapping her tight in her arms he kissed the top of her head. Seconds later Ellie felt another stabbing pain rip through her abdomen, this one a long stronger and a lot longer than the last.

_Oh, fuck._

“Niiiiick,” Ellie eeked out. “We uh, we may have a problem.” She felt a splash of warm liquid run down her thighs. “I-I think I broke it.”

Nick just pulled her back at arms length to stare questioningly at her face, “What did you break this time?” He asked offhandedly as if this was a common occurrence.

Ellie had no words for him as she stared wide-eyed at the man she loved- the man that was about to get a whole hell of a lot more than he bargained for when he agreed to start trying for a baby.

A ear-piercing, blood-curdling scream was her response as she buckled over, arms clutching her belly. The force of the contraction knocking her over.

She couldn’t see it, blinded by the next contraction as the intensity and intervals picked up, but Nick’s face scrolled through emotions like a 1950s Rolodex. In utter astonishment, he breathed out, “No way in hell. We’re having our baby in a goddamn crime scene. _Typical_.”


End file.
